


Keep Looking Up

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: A princess, her droid, and her Togruta fairy godmother.





	Keep Looking Up

Empire Day is celebrated across the galaxy with parades, and galas, fireworks, and performances by imperial cadet drill teams. Imperial officers are honored. Imperial governors are toasted. Any protests are quashed immediately. Memorials to the many thousands of Jedi, and their allies, who lost their lives are conducted in secret. The nascent Rebel Alliance keeps its head down in public, while plotting the Empire's destruction in private.

All these events happen on Alderaan. As is usual on core worlds, the festivities last a week, with ceremonies and parties for the entire population, from peasant to royal. But in addition to the public displays of patriotism and strength, and the private acts of mourning and rebellion, Alderaan celebrates their princess.

Leia of Alderaan is not quite nine years old. A refugee of the Clone Wars, she was born two days after Empire Day -- the first one, the real one. Every year the celebration surrounding her birthday is more elaborate. The capitol city fills. The skies explode. Preparations are already being made for next year's tenth anniversary of the Empire's rise, though the ninth has not yet started. Another child might allow the attention to change her, might come to believe she should be not merely ruler of one planet, but Empress of them all. But Leia doesn't want to rule the galaxy. Leia _will_ be Queen of Alderaan one day. It's her duty, and even at not quite nine, she is already proud to serve her planet and her people. But duty is not the same as destiny.

Leia wants to see the stars.

Alderaan's young princess was born in space. It's in her blood. When she looks up to the sky at night, past the mountains, past the skyscrapers, past the satellites and starships, she feels something pulling her to it. Something she doesn't recognize, and has no word for, but something she knows, and something that knows her. The pull is always there, but strongest on her birthday.

"Please, Papa?"

As a politician married into royalty, Bail Organa is used to public scrutiny. Over the years he developed many skills to distract attention and sway favor, skills that continue to serve him well as a founding member of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. He can stand his ground with senators and soldiers, imperials and insurgents. But up against his daughter, he is helpless.

"Empire Day might be the safest day to travel," he suggests to her mother.  "The Empire will be distracted, and the Alliance quiet." He runs a hand through his hair, thoughtful, approaching wistful. Breha gives him a look of amused affection. She knows he's rationalizing his decision because he wants to give his daughter everything she wishes. And because he wants her birthday to be as separated from the Empire as it can be.

"I will miss you both," she acquiesces, and he draws her into a kiss.

As it turns out, the imperials are pleased not to have to share their celebration with the little princess. They even suggest the Queen accompany her daughter and husband, but Breha demurs. "I would never miss the parade," she tells them to hide the truth. She would never leave Alderaan to the Empire.

Leia has been on her Papa's ship. Once before, she even tried to stow away. This time she doesn't have to hide. She scampers up the plank, ignoring all her lessons in being a lady. Her mother gifted her a child sized flight suit in white, blue, and silver for the occasion and her tightly coiled hair bounces along with her. Bail cannot begin to hide his smile or his pride -- but then, there's no need. Captain Antilles and his crew, the Royal Guard, and even the droids, have been with the family all Leia's life, and they watch her enthusiasm with affection.

They time their ascent to coincide with the arrival  of the main Empire Day parade to the steps of the palace, where the Queen, her cabinet, and the imperial leaders are gathered to watch. On an average day, Alderaan's skies are clear, nothing like Coruscant or other city-planets across the galaxy. But today, they are full of soldiers on parade patrol, and well wishers wealthy enough to have their own ships, and the Tantive IV slips away unnoticed.

As Alderaan fades away behind them, Leia's eyes are locked instead on the view out the forward window. It's exciting when they first reach the upper atmosphere and plunge into actual outer space, and again when they jump into hyperspace and everything blurs. But when they drop out at their destination, a nearby planet where they are receiving a shipment of medical supplies, it doesn't look much different from home. And Leia doesn't _feel_ any differently. The stars are still too far away.

Leia follows her father on his mission, making a point to stand attentively behind him as she's seen his aides do. She holds a very serious expression and refuses a proffered treat from their contact. Bail is bemused, but indulgent -- and appreciative -- and the other adults follow his lead, treating her as a very young adjutant. The supplies are procured without trouble or fanfare, exactly as Organa hoped. But Leia is quietly disappointed, and the return to space has already lost a bit of its thrill. They choose to return by sublight, to extend her journey, and Leia spends it by the window. She watches the stars, silently waiting for them to answer her, but behind her practiced expression of polite interest, Leia realizes a terrible truth.

She's bored.

She'd spent so many nights on the palace balcony watching the stars. Sometimes she was waiting for Papa to return. Sometimes Mama watched with her. Sometimes her parents were off dealing with work and she was alone, or as alone as a princess is allowed to be. She had expected to find something here. But she feels just the same. Something is still missing. She touches her small hand to the pane. The glass is cold and her fingers tingle. A strange purple light fills the view.

"Leia! Get down!"

She turns at the shout. She's never heard such panic from her father, and his eyes are wide with it, too. Is the ship under attack? Her vision is distorted by the pulsing purple light, and the whole ship seems to shudder. Her father is shouting, everyone is shouting, but she can't understand what is being said. She squints into the light.  

Then everything is suddenly silent. The light is gone. The ship is still. Ten steps away her father lies on the ground surrounded by a handful of guards. With a gasp, Leia runs to him.

"Papa," Leia pokes her father. He's breathing, calmly, as if asleep. "Papa!" she shouts, and shakes his shoulders, but there is no response. She glances around, the corridor is strewn with the bodies of the guards and crew, all asleep. Creeping quickly through them she finds Threepio shut down behind her father, and the pilots slumped over the ship's controls in the cockpit. None of the lights are lit, the engine has stopped. They're drifting in space.

Leia clamps down the panic that threatens to overwhelm her. _Call for help_ , she thinks. But she knows very little about the ships systems. She recognizes the communication box, it's similar to the one at home, but how to turn on the power? Oh, why won't anyone wake up? The fear flares again as imagined scenarios flood her mind. What if they hit something? What if they get sucked into a star? What if whoever attacked them comes on board? What if pirates find them? What if no one finds them?

A series of beeps sounds behind her. Leia turns, elated to find she's not alone. "Artoo!" She jumps to embrace the small droid. "Artoo, we have to call for help." Leia feels more confident with Artoo awake, but she's bright enough to know they can't fix or fly the ship by themselves.

Artoo trundles over to the board and connects through the droid output. _Beep?_

"I don't know, can't you hide the signal so only Alderaan hears it?" She knows there's lots of options on the palace com. Artoo emits another series of beeps and whirs. "Yes," she agrees, "a secure frequency."

Artoo diligently works to send a coded distress signal, and finally steps back with a satisfied whir. Leia nods and curls into the co-pilot's seat, to wait.  

Leia wakes to Artoo knocking her knee. She shakes her head in confusion, but the day's event rush back when she glimpses her father, still laid out on the hall floor. "Did they answer?" she asks the droid. "Are they coming?" Artoo beeps in the affirmative and Leia jumps down. Artoo beeps again and tries to corral her into a hiding place. "You said it was coded to people we can trust," Leia argues, but at Artoo's insistence she crouches behind a panel where she can watch their visitor's entrance while hidden from their view.

The door sparks, and the panels part barely a hand's breadth -- but it's enough for two arms to slip in and forcibly push it open. A Togruta woman ducks through the door. Leia has encountered many hundreds of people in her young life, and she is not easily impressed. But there is something about this woman that draws her attention. She's dressed simply but walks with authority, and her eyes dart across the room with a ready alertness. As Leia watches, her family's astromech speeds over to the woman, chirping as if they are old friends.  

"Artoo? It _is_ you. What's happened to Senator Organa?" Leia blinks. How does this stranger know her droid? Her father? Artoo beeps in response and the Togruta makes a face. "Pirates? On Empire Day?" Artoo beeps again, scoffing. "Well, no, I just mean -- most of 'em are working the festivals or looting spacedock." As she talks to the droid, she makes her way to the unconscious senator and checks his vitals. "Not enough traffic out and about during the holiday." The woman frowns. "Actually -- why are _you_ all out today?" Artoo's answering beep is quiet, but not without affection. "Birthday? Who's birthday?"

"Mine," Leia answers, stepping into view.

The Togruta blinks, startled. "You must be…."

"Leia Organa."

The woman smiles and extends a hand. Leia approaches cautiously. "Hello, Leia Organa. You can call me Ashla." Ahsoka is uncertain what the girl knows and chooses to give her the name least likely to cause trouble. "I've worked with your father." Leia shakes her hand.

"Can you fix the ship?"

"Do you know what happened?"

Leia shakes her head. "There was a weird light and then everything turned off, like someone hit a switch. But the people, too. Everybody but me and Artoo."

Ahsoka turns to Artoo with a frown. "Have you run a diagnostic?" The droid beeps indignantly.  "Don't worry about the pirates." Another short beep. "Don't worry about the princess, either. She's with me."

Artoo pauses a long silent moment, but at Ahsoka's raised eyebrow returns to hook up to the ship. Ahsoka smiles after the droid before turning her attention back to Leia. Working together they separate the sleeping crew, guards, senator, and protocol droid and arrange them in a more comfortable position on the deck. As they are finishing Artoo chirps. Ahsoka glances at the screen.

"Good," she tells the droid. "Now, get the engine ready and wait for my signal." She nods at Leia to follow her into the cockpit. "Do you know how to fly?"

Leia shakes her head. "This is my first time in space."

Ahsoka points to a panel. "Watch here. Tell me when this light goes on." She indicates one light and then another. "If this one lights -- hit this button right away." She points to the button. "Got it?" Leia nods, and moves into position with a very serious expression. Ahsoka smiles and drops to the floor to start repairs.

They work in mostly silence for a while. Ahsoka has grown used to being alone. It's safer for everyone. Leia is afraid for her father, and intent on her task. But as the silence grows, the weight of the day starts to pull on her small shoulders.

"It's my fault," she says in a quiet, sad voice.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to go on a trip," Leia explains. "I wanted to see the stars."

Ahsoka frowns, realizing what the young princess means. "You're not to blame for any of this."

Leia's eyes remain on the panel, but the tension in her shoulders is clear, and familiar. Ahsoka has been following the Empire's search for Force sensitive children long enough to recognize both the weapon used here and its effects on Leia. The midichlorians saved her from being knocked unconscious with the rest of the crew, but they were agitated by the pulse. Leia actually has incredible control for someone completely untrained.

"So how old are you?"

"Nine."

Ahsoka purses her lips. In the Republic she would have been in training as a youngling for years already. With such strong instincts, she may have already been assigned as a padawan. But the Order is gone and the Force is silent. And Leia is the Organas' only child, destined to be Queen. Would they have given her up? Should they have? What would Leia choose?

_I wanted to see the stars._

"And what do you think of space?"

Leia raises her eyes. The pull is still there, she will have to go further to discover its source.

"It's lonely," she answers.

Ahsoka looks away, overwhelmed by the deceptively simple, and painfully true, insight.  

"The light is on."

Ahsoka straightens, burying the negative emotions by habit, and necessity. "Good." She hits a few more buttons on the board. "Artoo, now." The droid beeps and presses into the wall panel. The lights burst on and the familiar thrum of the engine returns as it activates. Leia grins. "Setting a course for Alderaan," Ahsoka states, smiling, and her fingers fly across the board. "Engaging hyperdive -- now." Space blinks as the ship makes the jump into hyperspace. "Now, let's go check on your father."

* * *

"I destroyed the probe before it could relay any data to the Imperials. But we were very lucky. If Artoo hadn't found me or there'd been no delay for the holiday…" Ahsoka pulls her lips in over her teeth. She knows she doesn't have to go into any detail. Bail has been pale since he woke, and it has nothing to do with the pulse blast. He nods, understanding and they both turn to look at Leia, perched at the palace's elevator door, flanked by Artoo and Threepio. By some instinct, she turns to meet their gaze. Her father's eyes are concerned, and 'Ashla'’s, too, but the Togruta is also -- curious. As Leia watches they move toward her. An early morning mist surrounds them, lending a fairy tale sheen to the interaction.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Ahsoka says with a smile. "Hopefully next year will be a little less exciting."

"Thank you for your help," Leia answers with the formality of a ruler, then, shyly. "You could come have cake."

"I wish I could. But I was heading somewhere, and I need to get back to it." Ahsoka glances at Bail. "Maybe I can visit sometime." Bail nods, and Ahsoka crouches to pull Leia into a hug. "Keep looking at the stars," she whispers, "they're watching out for you." She stands and the two share a smile of quiet understanding.

Ahsoka turns to walk toward her small ship. As she passes the blue astromech she brushes a hand over the dome. Like Leia, the droid had not been affected by the imperial pulse weapon used to find Force sensitives. Her master had always said R2D2 was special. He'd refused to wipe the droid's memory or work with another and always did his own repairs. He'd trained them both. It seems, in a way, Anakin's persistence had helped protect the little girl from the Empire.

“Take care of her, Artooey,” Ahsoka murmurs, and disappears into the mist.


End file.
